House of Jerod
'' This article is being built very slowly, and will be updated as it goes. You can help Stan by not touching a goddamned thing here.'' The Jerodian Scourges History (4th Scourge to 5th Scourge) Following the collapse of the invasion forces from the Fourth Scourge, the House of Jerod was reduced to its pre-550 territories. Housin S'kaar, revealed to be the claimant to the Favored of Jerod at that time, was forced into exile in 562, followed shortly by his death of suspicious means in 563. The central state fragmented into is feudal states, with the Y'sstan clan showing considerable advances in territorial gains and political clout by the end of 580. The Y'sstanites would continue to hold a preponderance of domestic strength straight through until the border crises of the 620's, where war with the neighboring Latrano Union brought a sharp decline in the region's economic stability, and with it the Y'sstan clan's holdings. The Southern Pass War of 662 saw the first annexation of Caliphate territory in over a century, as forces of Sultan Kudan-Im sought to reclaim an important strategic territory lost in the Fourth Scourge, most notably the Southern Pass, for which the conflict was named. In 710, the Dwemiss clan began a violent rise to power over its neighbors, and the conflict began to spill into what is today Vulpinian territory. The involvement of several Vulpinian elite infantry detachments quickly shifted the power away from the Dwemiss, who suffered catastrophic defeats on both fronts. With the Dwemiss on retreat, the Kalan Clan was able to emerge from its underground cities for the first time since the end of the Fourth Scourge, and begin to grow crops on the hotly contested fields of Eastern Shawi. Cease-fire agreements made in 718 generated an armistice between bordering regions of the Caliphate and the Vulpinians, allowing the Kalan to focus its military resources on guarding the Eastern Shawi, propelling the Kalan to rival the historic power of the Y'sstan within a few years. By 730. the Kalan had spread as far as Sar'giin, the holy site of Jerodianism, annexing, invading, or allying itself with other clans and warlords along the way. The remaining factions quickly arrayed themselves against the Kalan and launched military expeditions to reclaim Sar'giin for their own. Without central leadership, the expeditions failed, and by 759, the civil conflict had drawn to a close. In 774, the Kalan Clan's leader, Tun'kss Sly'kss, was replaced by his nephew following a brief but bloody military coup in Sar'giin. Tun'kss Ylv'kss immediately began expanding into the western crescent of the Caliphate, with the notable difference of refusing to annex defeated resistors; instead insisting to have the populations who resisted executed in the now infamous "hanging gardens" of the Jerodian under-cities. Following Ylv'kss's death in 786, the remaining leadership of the Kalan Clan began to show signs of posturing toward invasion of the Feline Sultanate. The scandals surrounding the funding and equipping of insurgent groups in the Latrano Union, Feline Sultanate, Vulpinia, Highland Republic, and the Bradencian State led to crushing economic sanctions in 790. Despite the Endeavor Sea's best efforts, the House of Jerod continued to supply terrorists around the region, which is the cause of tremendous political tension for the next thirty years. In 824, many regional security sources reported a sharp decline in terrorist activity. Experts cite the success of economic sanctioning, which has encouraged states to further constrict their economic deals with the House of Jerod, for fear of future violence.